Tarkus
album) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 300+ |birthday = 1500s |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1587 (Original death)Deduced from the date of death of Mary Stuart 1888 (Definitive death)Either November 31st or December 1st, per Chapter 41 |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = Zombie Human |nation = British |hair = Brown ( ) Red-brown (Anime) |eyes = Brown ( ) Red (Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Zombie subordinate Royal retainer (formerly) |affiliation = Mary Stuart (1500s) Dio Brando (1888) |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 26 Tarkus and the Dark Knight Bruford (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 35 Tomorrow's Courage, The Successor (3) |animedebut = Episode 5 The Dark Knights |gamedebut = Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) |seiyuu = Daisuke Gōri (Game) Tetsu Inada (Anime) |voiceactor = Jamieson Price (English Dub) }} is an antagonist from Phantom Blood. He is a Zombie made from the centuries-old corpse of a powerful warrior of ancient Britain. Unlike his ally Bruford, Tarkus was a typical strongman fighter and had sold his entire soul to Dio Brando. Appearance Tarkus is a towering and heavily-muscled zombie wearing a heavy metal armor consisting of a chestplate, two shoulder pads, two legplates and a loincloth. Tarkus also wears a horned and crested metal helmet on top of his medium-length hair. Personality Tarkus was a powerful knight during the time he was alive, and loyal to his queen. However, different from his partner Bruford, he lacks a sense of honor. Tarkus gets enraged easily and uses his anger for violence. Due to the corruption of Dio, he thinks of Bruford as a disgrace to the Dark Knights, having no qualms about destroying the armor of his former friend. Tarkus is a brutal and ruthless fighter and enjoys forcing his opponents to battle him to the death in the Chain Neck Deathmatch, even if it is against their own will. Synopsis History Born in the 16th century, Tarkus was a member of the Tudor Dynasty and a retainer of Mary Stuart After losing his relatives in previous wars, young Tarkus was brought up as Mary Stuart's knight and trained his body for that sole purpose. At the same time, Tarkus became attached to Mary. Alongside his fellow retainer Bruford, the two being of five in history to succeed it, Tarkus passed Challenge of the 77 Rings in 1563.Chapter 28: Tarkus and the Dark Knight Bruford (3), p. 11 Eventually, when Mary was imprisoned by her political rival Queen Elizabeth, Bruford and Tarkus fought the queen's army until she offered Mary's release in return for their surrender. But on the day they are to executed as enemies of the crown, Bruford and Tarkus learned from their executioner that Mary was already killed before their gave into the queen's demands. Tarkus was livid to hear that Elizabeth deceived them into giving up their lives for nothing and cursed her in his dying breath, rumors saying that his neck became so rigid enough for anger that several axes broke before he was beheaded. The story of Bruford and Tarkus was passed down and became known to some, two such people being Jonathan Joestar and Dio Brando.Chapter 27: Tarkus and the Dark Knight Bruford (2) Phantom Blood After taking residence in Windknight's Lot following his transition into a vampire, expressing a bit of sentimentality toward them, Dio resurrected Bruford and Tarkus as his zombie enforcers to deal with Jonathan, William Anthonio Zeppeli, and Robert E. O. Speedwagon. While Bruford dealed with Jonathan, Tarkus was allowed to kill the others off. But following Bruford's defeat, Tarkus appears behind Jonathan and shows little respect for his comrade by promptly stomps on his armor while calling him a disgrace. Jonathan and his friends attempt to escape Tarkus on a hang-glider created from Ripple-induced leaves, the giant causing them to crash into the ruins of his old training grounds. Though assumed indisposed, Tarkus's durability convinces Zeppeli that the zombie is a loose end they cannot ignore. Jonathan enters the building to find a place where Poco can hide safely, finding himself in the Chamber of the Two-Headed Dragon where Tarkus engages Jonathan in a Chain Death Match. After Poco nearly gets himself killed to get the others in, Zeppeli proceeds to fight Tarkus before the zombie binds him with the chain which is used to rip Ripple master's torso from his legs while snapping Jonathan's neck. Tarkus gloats over his victory until notices that Zeppeli crawls over Jonathan to transfers all his remaining Ripple into the youth's body. Empowered and healed by the sudden surge of Ripple, shattering his collar, Jonathan easily kills Tarkus with a Ripple-infused double punch to the face. Abilities Physical Ability As a trained warrior, and one of the only five knights to succeed in the 77 Rings Challenge, Tarkus possesses an incredible amount of physical strength and endurance. Even while alive as a human, his neck could withstand several attacks and break the axes of executioners before being cut. After being resurrected as a zombie, his brutality and power increases even more, making him capable of squashing people with his bare hands.Chapter 31: The Knights' Ruins Tarkus initially demonstrates his strength by lifting a massive portion of the ground that Jonathan was standing on from beneath him, while only using a finger. He then shatters the giant boulder with the same finger.Chapter 26: Tarkus and the Dark Knight Bruford (1) Later, he throws himself onto a stone wall in order to trap Jonathan in the Room of Dragon Decapitation. Whereas Zeppeli states that Tarkus should be unable to move because his bones would have shattered from the collision, Tarkus manages to climb the building and still be in a state to fight Jonathan and Zeppeli afterwards.Chapter 32: The Medieval Knights' Training Ground for Murder A kick from him is strong enough to shatter the bone of Jonathan's upper arm.Chapter 33: Pluck for Tomorrow and the Successor (1) Chain Techniques Tarkus is an expert at the Chain Neck Deathmatch, having killed forty-eight warriors in death matches. He uses his surroundings to his advantage, such as ensnaring his opponents with a chain to rip their bodies apart. * : Tarkus's signature technique. He jumps above his opponent while he manipulates his chain to strike them from below, cornering them from both sides. The chain wraps around his opponent and Tarkus pulls on it with enough force to tear a body in half. Swordsmanship When Tarkus was a knight of Mary Stuart, he was described as a hero who could cut rocks like butter with his sword. Proving the stories of his past, Tarkus strikes the ground with his sword and slices off a large cliff, causing the Joestar Group to fall. Video Games Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Tarkus appears as a boss fight in the game. The player needs to beat him in under 280 seconds. At first, the player uses Zeppeli and then Jonathan afterwards. Like most of the enemies in the game, Tarkus will chase the player trying to attack him with punches and kicks. Tarkus's special ability allows him to use chains to inflict long-range attacks on the player. Tarkus is playable during some missions in the Extra Battle mode, with either his helmet on or off. With his helmet on, his special ability is to use his giant sword to strike the ground. Gallery Manga= Tark_before.png|Tarkus and Bruford in the past Tark_mad.png|Tarkus enraged before his execution Tark_close.png|Close up of Tarkus Tark_lifting.png|Tarkus's introduction Tark_kick.png|Tarkus desecrates Bruford's remains Tark_chained.png|Tarkus fights in the Room of Dragon Decapitation |-| Anime= PastTarkusBruford.png|Tarkus and Bruford in the past HumanKnights.png|Tarkus and Bruford accept their fate ExecuteKnights.png|Tarkus and Bruford about to be executed KinghtsJoJo.png|Tarkus and Bruford appear before Jonathan TarkusDestroy.png|Tarkus destroys Bruford's armor after his death TarkusTrap.png|Tarkus traps Jonathan in the Chamber of the Two-Headed Dragon TarkusFight.png|Tarkus against Jonathan TarkusDeath.png|Tarkus is killed by Jonathan's Ripple TarkusCredits.PNG|Tarkus alongside Bruford in the ending credits |-| Other= A34325df5e3ac1d252df1d1440938786.JPG|Tarkus figurine from the Super Figure Revolution series TarkusPS2.png|Tarkus in the Phantom Blood PS2 game PS2Tarkus.png|Enraged during his fight with Jonathan Trivia *Tarkus resembles Walken from Baoh: The Visitor in both appearance and personality. References Site Navigation Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Part 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Good turns evil Category:Major Antagonist Category:Part 1 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO